


Conference Call

by TheSilentUnderworld



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Hux, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentUnderworld/pseuds/TheSilentUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren is an oprotunist who knows when he has Hux in a corner. </p><p>Or, when he has Hux unable to protest his actions while conducting an important meeting via video chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conference Call

It was very formal, all of this. Despite the outrageous hour in which it was scheduled and despite the annoyance of… other things happening at the moment.

A video call with the other New Order Leaders. It was inevitable, Hux knew, after the quagmire that was Star Killer Base. They would all have to get together and make new plans, new bases, and unfortunately the star system Hux and the finalizer were in was on an entirely different time than the one the other generals and leaders were. So it came during the night and…

And unfortunately, Kylo Ren was an opportunist who had already been there for _other_ reasons.

So it was formal. All of the higher ups, there were about ten of them, faces lit up in the hologram before him, all in formal wear- as far as he could tell. The screan only showed their busts.

Thank God the screen only showed their busts.

“I agree-” One brunette by a name Hux couldn’t remember at the moment spoke. “General Hux’s plan of action is the most viable route considering our current means and resources.”

Hux calmed his breathing, swallowed dryly. “Thank you-” Still no name, still so much else to focus on. “As long as we are all In agreement-”

“We aren’t.” An old enemy from academy cut in, refusing Hux the quick end he was seaking. The woman continued to speak and Hux didn’t have the will to listen. Not with Ren doing… That.

Those on Hux’s side began defending him, and for once Hux stayed silent. Mostly out of necessity. He was going to kill Ren the moment he wasn’t being watched. God forbid Hux have one peaceful video chat with that man in the room.

Hux supposed it was his fault for letting him in in the first place. Then again, what harm could he have foreseen? The only thing Kylo ever cared about was Snokes favor, and- and this, what he was pulling now, would loose it.

“Tch-” Hux covered his mouth. How had he let him get his belt undone? How had he been so focused as not to even notice?

“Are you alright, General?” That brunette from earlier asked, mid sentence in defending his plan of action.

“Yes, I’m alright. Continue-” Whatever your name is.

At least they did continue.

Hux wasn’t sure if the red on his face was visible to the others watching him, but he felt it. How could he have let Ren get his pants off as well?

The inside of Hux’s cheek began to bleed as hebit it, and Kylo bit Hux’s hip just on that side of pleasurably. He couldn’t make a sound- not again. Hux’s hands began to dig into the armrests of his desk chair, which he was sat at in such an odd angle. He cursed the thought that maybe he had allowed himself to be maneuvered that way, to let Ren slip a finger in and-

“Alright, alright.” The woman, the enemy sighed. “We’ll drop the Death-Killer base plan, alright?”

Death-Killer, what a pretentious…

“Thank you.” Brunette again. “General, if you’re satisfied, we’ll be signing off?”

“Yes.” Hux thanked whatever ran the universe. “Signing off.” A chorus of ‘signing off’ followed and the screen died and dissapeared.

Satisfied.

Ha.

“Ren-” He grabbed the others hair, there was indeed enough of it, pulled it back to force eye contact. “If you ever, ever do that again I will behead you.”

“I’ll be sure to find out your call schedule then.” He grinned, grabbed Hux’s wrist and took back control as he stood. “Don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy the risk.”

“The risk and the reward were not equal.” His tone lowered, but didn’t become more gentle. “In the military we call that 'stupid’.”

“The Sith call that necessary.”

“Trying to fuck me while I was on camera is necessary?” Hux scoffed.

“No.” He grabbed him by the formerly prim and pressed lapel, forced him up and spun them around. “Not for that.” Hux ended up against the desk, heated cheek forced onto the cold metallic surface.

“I hate you.” Hux gritted his teeth, despite the fact he knew he wanted this, and maybe somewhere deeper, had enjoyed the happenings of the last ten or so minutes.

“No you don’t.”

Hux felt Kylo enter him, wondered what side of lust and love this romp would land on. “Ha- you, presume to much.” They were always skirting that dangerous line.

“I don’t have to presume anything.” He grabbed Hux’s hips, had the courtesy to allow him a moment to adjust. “You aren’t hard to read.”

“Ch-” The general held the side of the desk he was closest too, tight, maybe more in anger than pain. It didn’t really hurt, Hux would give Kylo that much credit. “Neither are you.” He sucked in air, while he could get it.“Your a child-” he hissed. “Unable to wait even the length of a conference call to get at me?”

Kylo growled, made sure to make his first thrust particularly hard, enough to shift Hux’s entire weight forwards. “I assure you, General, I had the patience.” Movement, a slow back and forth. “If I can meditate for hours for the sake of the force, I could surely have waited.” Harder. “I just don't care.”

Hux found himself once more at a loss for words. He hated that feeling, the inability to articulate- his entire career was made on how he gave orders and expressed ideas. “Nnn-” but now, maybe, it was slightly more enjoyable.

Their cat and dog act dropped then, when they decided to enjoy each other a moment. Hux didn’t fall into submission easy, or that’s what he told himself, but being fucked over his desk? Well, that was a good place to begin his spiral down into less gritted teeth and more begging gasps.

By the time Kylo pulled his hair back and heightened his pace to something bruising Hux had let all of that spite go. “Ah-ah- Kylo-”

“Mhh?” Kylo pulled him up to be back to chest with him. “What is it, General?” He taunted, somehow- in this situation, he stayed more composed than Hux, he always did .

“I-” Hux gasped, a hand graced his neck, not squeezing. “I’m-” But threatening.

“Hux, use your words or I’ll take them away.” His hand tightened.

“I’m going to C-um, Kylo- fuck-” he spat out, squeaked.

Kylo made his grip just on this side of pleasurable- as he did all things, and hammered into Hux with a force only he could. Kylo knew what buttons to push.

“A-A-Hhhh! Kylo-o!” Hux choked, figuratively and literally, as he came onto the flat of his desk. Curse Ren, curse himself for being so sensative like this. Curse everything.

It only took a moment, a few more pistons of his hips for Kylo to finish as well.

“Nh.” He slid out of the general after a moment, hugging around his waist. “Fuck, Hux…”

“Yes it seems that’s what you’ve done.” He didn’t bask in the after glow too long after he saw the absolute mess they, and he, had made of his desk.

“Don’t be that way.” Kylo tsked, both of them seemingly thrown out of the fantasy and into something ugly and domestic. He force pulled some tissues to them and helped clean up the mess.

“Why not? We could have been caught.” Hux grumbled, throwing a tissue away.

“I trusted your ability to control yourself.”

Hux grabbed the bridge of his nose. “I might just behead you for fun, Ren.”

“Go ahead and try.” Kylo smiled and kissed the others forehead.


End file.
